


Three of them

by LovingErina



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingErina/pseuds/LovingErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you triplets?"</p>
<p>"Yes, we are."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The Hatanaka triplets are finally back in Japan. As soon as Haruhi heard about it, she asks them to come to music room #3 of Ouran High. But what they saw there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Haruhi?! Triplets?!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note:  
> When the text is bold, it means that the triplets are saying something all together.  
> Also, they mostly talk in this order: eldest, youngest, middle
> 
> Have fun reading!

"Look!"

"They're so cute~"

"But only those pants..."

"Too bad they're not from here."

"The redhead looks like Hikaru and Kaoru, don't you think?"

All the girls stared in awe at the three boys who strolled through the huge school. They stood out with their light blue jackets and pants checkered like a chessboard. The one in the middle was the smallest, but had an irrited look on his face. The one of the left was the redhead, tall and smiling. The right one looked like he could kill you with cuteness.

"Don't they ever shut up?"

"Don't be so mean."

"For this time, I agree with him."

"Music room three she said, right?"

"Exactly."

"Now where is it..."

All the way in the back of the school, the three boys found it.

"If this room is just as pink as the school is, I'm gonna puke."

"Masashi!"

"I second that. Who the hell are Hikaru and Kaoru, by the way?"

"Who knows."

"Haruhi maybe?"

"Probs."

The smallest of the three pushed the two big doors open. They were greeted with a shower of rose petals.

"Welcome!"

"What?"

"Is this..."

"... a host club?"

When they got back from the shock, the three saw a group of seven boys, dressed in the uniform of Ouran High. Wait, were they all boys?

"Haruhi?!" the three 'customers' shouted.

"Guys! You found it!" the only girl of the group said happily and ran to the three. After a long group hug, it was time for questions.

"Why are you with a host club?"

"Why are you wearing the male uniform?"

"Don't you understand, guys? The female uniform is pretty ugly."

Haruhi answered all their questions, until they were interrupted by a blond guy.

"You know them, Haruhi?" he asked. He wrapped his arms tightly around her to protect her.

**"Why are you touching her like that?"**

"Who even are you?" the blond continued, completely ignoring the question which was asked him.

"We could ask you the same."

"Now please let Haruhi go."

"It's not like we're here to kill her or something."

It didn't look like he was going to do so, but two redheads, probably twins, dragged him away.

"Say, how do you know Haruhi?" the twins asked after they dropped the blond somewhere.

"We were childhood friends of her."

"But then we moved from Japan to the Netherlands."

"Because our mom could get a really good job there."

"Our father stayed here, and I quite understand it now."

"The Netherlands isn't the best place to live."

"It rains there too much."

The twins looked at each other.

"Are you triplets?" they asked.

**"Yes, we are."**

"Triplets?!" The blond was back within seconds.

"Hatanaka Masashi, oldest of the three by ten minutes. Middle, Hatanaka Satoru, another ten minutes older than the youngest, Hatanaka Yasuoka," a guy with glasses said.

"How do you know so much about us?" the three said.

"He knows everything," Haruhi answered them. With a whisper she added: "It's scary."

"What if we walk you home, Haruhi."

"So we can catch up with you."

"Plus, we can see your dad again after this long time."

"Would be nice of you, thanks," she said. "Guys, I'm leaving early today."

Without another word the four left, leaving the hosts with a lot of questions.

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Haruhi's dad came running into the hallway to give his daughter a tight hug.

"Who are these lovely gentleman your brought today, Haruhi?" he asked her.

"Has it been that long?"

"It's good seeing you again, Ranka-san."

"You haven't changed a bit."

Ranka stared weirdly at the three.

"You don't remember them, dad? The Hatanaka triplets?"

Ranka gave the three a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, it has been so long! Why don't you come in for a cup of tea?"

Masashi shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we have to refuse."

"We are quite busy with our schoolwork."

"We'll come by again when we have time."

The three bowed and left the little apartment.

* * *

 

"Say, Masashi-nii, what do you think about that blond guy from the host club?" Yasuoka asked his slightly older brother soon after they left.

"He's a weirdo."

"That's quite a statement, Ma-chan," Satoru said. "But.." he wrapped his arm around his brothers and smiled devilishly. "What if we're gonna protect Haruhi from him?"

"You're saying we should change schools? By the way, since when are you calling me Ma-chan?"

"It's cute, hm? And yes, that was exactly what I was thinking. Ya-chan, what do you think?"

"This is one of the rare moments I agree with you, Satoru-nii."

"It's settled then! Guys, we're going to Ouran!"


	2. Satoru!

"Hey, weren't those guys here yesterday?"

"But, they were from Kaiyo High School, right?"

"Then why are they wearing our uniforms?"

"Have they switched schools or something?"

Masashi sighed. "It's the same everyday, huh?"

"It's only our second day here, or better, one and a half," Satoru commented.

Yasuoka remained silent. The youngest brother had his eyes on two males; one was quite tall and a bit scary looking. The other was a lot smaller than him and was really cute. He smiled at the taller one, and that's where Yasuoka noticed he was carrying a pink bunny.

Suddenly, both Masashi and Satoru stopped walking. Yasuoka followed their example when he noticed he was alone.

"What's wrong?" the youngest asked.

"Say, Yasuoka.." Masashi began.

"Where do we have to go?" Satoru ended.

"Eh? I thought you knew."

The three just stared at each other for some time. In the mean time, the bell rang.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

The triplets turned around when they heard a familiar voice. It was the blond guy from yesterday.

"Can't you see?"

"We're on the same school now."

"We're lost, though."

The blond had an confused look on his face. "In what class are you?" he asked then.

"Class 1-B," Masashi answered for the three of them.

"It's right here. Exactly this door we're standing in front of now."

It was dead silent.

"That explains why we're in B and not in A, doesn't it?" Satoru tried to joke, but failed miserably.

* * *

 

When school ended, the three found themselves in front of music room #3 again. Masashi sighed.

"Satoru, it was your idea. You go first," he said, looking up at his younger brother.

"But you're the oldest, Ma-chan," Satoru defended himself. "What if Yasuoka goes first?"

"Eh? Why me? I don't have anything to do with this," the youngest said.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and the twins from yesterday bumped into Masashi and Satoru, all four of them falling on the ground.

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru! You- huh? Where are you?"

The nameless blond guy only saw Yasuoka, who stared at the ground.

"Get off me!" Masashi yelled at the redhead on top of him. He quickly got up and bowed as an apology.

Satoru stared in the other's yellowish eyes. He must admit, he was quite handsome. _Satoru, get a hold of yourself!_

Satoru softly pushed the other off him and got up. He didn't even get time to get a good look at the current situation, as Masashi grabbed him by his arm and dragged him away. With his other hand he held Yasuoka.

"Bad idea, Satoru. Bad idea."

* * *

"Welcome back, young masters," the maid said politely, bowing to them.

"We told you countless of times, Hanako."

"Just call us by our names."

"We're only human."

"That was deep, Satoru."

Satoru grinned and, after he went to the kitchen, made his way to his room. He seemed to be quite happy about something. He switched on the light of his messy room, dumped his bag on his bed and opened his window. He whistled once, and a jet black raven came flying into his room.

"Hey dude, how was your day?" Satoru chuckled. "Oh, I got some bread for you."

He crumbled the bread in his hands and scattered some on his windowsill. He watched the raven eating all of it. One more came in, and Satoru scattered some more breadcrumbs.

"Satoru-nii, please come down for- what the hell?!" Yasuoka fell back into the corridor as soon as he saw the two ravens in Satoru's room.

"Ah, Ya-chan, please don't say anything to father about this, okay? Shoo, get out, you two!"

Satoru closed the windows and... "Huh? Yasuoka?"

* * *

"Masashi, Masashi!" The eldest turned around and noticed Yasuoka just in time. He spread his arms and wrapped them tightly around the crying Yasuoka.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

"Satoru, he..." Masashi frowned. What did he do now?

"Ravens!"

"Ravens?"

"Masashi, please don't say anything to father." Satoru looked desperate.

"What's the deal with it anyway?" Masashi questioned him. "You know damn well Yasuoka is frightened of ravens."

"Sorry, Masashi. I'll lock my door the next time, okay?"

"Satoru!"

He grinned and ran off to his room.

"Satoru, dinner!"

Damn dinner.


	3. This is not my cup of tea.

"Now we're really gonna do this," Masashi said as encouragement.

"Says the one who ran away," Satoru commented.

"Don't be so mean, Satoru-nii," Yasuoka defended his eldest brother.

The three stood in front of music room #3 once again.

"Are you gonna enter or what?"

"Even if you don't, please step aside so we can get in."

"Ah, you again."

Behind them stood the twins, waiting to get in. Masashi was the first to move. He opened the doors and could just stop himself from getting a handful of rose petals in his mouth.

"Welco- oh, it's just you." The blond (what was his name, actually?) dropped his smile when he saw the triplets.

"We're here for Haruhi."

"We can't let you alone with them."

"So we came to protect you."

"Guys, you don't have to, they aren't evil or something," Haruhi protected the hosts.

"But still, Haruhi."

"They're hosts. They go with any girl they can get."

Before Satoru could speak, the blond jumped in between them.

"Wait up, just because we're in a host club doesn't mean we don't care for our Haruhi!"

"Our Haruhi?"

There was a long silence. Nothing happened, they just stared at each other.

"Fine. We'll join the host club," Satoru finally said.

The blond's face lit up. "Really? Awesome! New hosts, new hosts!"

"His mood sure changes quickly..." Masashi muttered. He glanced at his youngest brother, who was looking at the blond with a fascinating look.

"Ah, I probably should introduce you," Haruhi then said as she pointed to the dancer. "That's Tamaki-senpai. He's a bit.. you know... special.

"The one with the glasses is Kyoya-senpai. The one who knows everything. The tall one is..."

"Oh, oh, we need to know what kind of host you are!" Tamaki yelled in the middle of Haruhi's introduction. "So, go host someone! There must be someone who..."

"Club activities for today are done, Tamaki," Kyoya interrupted. "You can go home and rest, you're probably tired after meeting Tamaki."

Tamaki sulked in a corner after Kyoya's insult. Not even two seconds later, he jumped up with a big smile on his face.

"Then go host Haruhi! She's a girl, after all." Haruhi glared at him, resisting the urge to punch him.

"H-Haruhi?"

"But we can't do that."

"We know her too well."

The floor started to shake and smoke came from below. Laughing quite loud, a girl stood on a platform rising from the ground. After she ended laughing (it sounded somewhat scary though), she first pointed to Masashi.

"You, are the grumpy type but who actually has a weak heart!" she announced.

"And you, you are the helpless one who always needs help from his brothers!" she said about Yasuoka.

"And you, you are the cute badboy, who always catches a girl's heart with his looks!" she ended with Satoru.

Laughing like before, the platform lowered and she disappeared again.

"What was that all about?" Satoru asked. No one answered, since the hosts had a quick meeting.

"Renge is mostly right," they heard Tamaki say.

"Let's just wait for tomorrow, Tamaki. Don't always listen to her," Kyoya said.

"You know they can hear us perfectly, don't you, senpai?" Haruhi whispered.

All of them looked at the newcomers.

"First things first, what was that all about?"

"Second, types?"

"Third, where did that platform went to?"

Kyoya was the one who spoke first. "We work with a system called types. Everyone of us has a type to attract girls with. For example, the twins are the devilish type and Haruhi is the natural type. You just heard your types from Ren-"

"Hey, hey! Go host me to test your types!" Tamaki yelled and pushed the three boys on a couch. He himself took place on the opposite one, eyes sparkling as if he was a little kid who just got a brand-new toy.

"Ma-chan, what do we do?" Satoru whispered. "Huh? Your hands are-"

"I'm not cut out for this!" Masashi yelled and stood up. Everyone could now clearly see he was shaking from nervousness.

As Satoru dragged his older brother to the hallway, Yasuoka offered Tamaki a cup of tea. "I hope it's still warm, I don't know how long it had been standing here."

The two had a short, but nice conversation. The other hosts stared in awe at them.

"Hey hey, host me too, Ya-chan!" a small boy exclaimed while jumping on Yasuoka's lap.

"Oh? And who are you?" He could be an elementary school kid, Yasuoka thought as he noticed the bunny in his arms.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni and that's Morinozuka Takashi!"

"They're better known as Honey and Mori," Haruhi explained.

"Then what do you want to talk about, Honey?" Yasuoka asked him.

"Do you like bunnies?" Honey asked. "This is Usa-chan! Do you want to hold him?"

Yasuoka took the bunny from Honey, whose expression almost immediately changed to a sad one. With a smile Yasuoka gave it back to him.

"It's really soft."

In the meantime, his two older brothers got back from their meeting in the hallway, and were now staring at their youngest brother. Their mouth fell open as they saw Yasuoka.

"I don't think he needs help from his brothers after all," Haruhi commented. "You need help from him."

The elder brothers sighed. "Too bad that has to be true," Satoru said. "But, I think I can get used to this. What about you, Ma-chan? Ma-chan? Where did you go?"

Masashi had left already. "I'm never going back there again," he muttered to himself as he left the schoolgrounds.


	4. Black or White?

“Ma-chan~ hurry! We don’t wanna be late on our first day, do we?”

“We? What? Satoru, don’t decide things on your own- Satoru!”

With a large grin on his face, Satoru took the hands of both his brothers and took them back to what Masashi called hell. The doors of music room #3 flew open and almost hit the second brother right in his face. Two girls walked past them with huge smiles on their faces, which also were bright red from blushing.

“Yasuoka~! Come here! Someone requested you already!” Tamaki waved to the three brothers. Yasuoka left his two older brothers and went to Tamaki. The others searched for Haruhi, who was talking to Kyoya.

“Hi guys,” Haruhi greeted them. Kyoya just nodded.

“Ya-chan is quite popular, hm?” Satoru commented as he watched his younger brother.

“When the girls heard about you guys joining the club, they went crazy,” Haruhi said with a laugh.

“Sa-chan! Let’s eat cake!” Honey took Satoru’s hand and dragged him away. Masashi started to shake again, just like yesterday. He was happy they were enjoying themselves, but something didn’t feel right. That’s when he noticed the piano.

Without a word, he walked to it and took place on the chair behind it. He removed the cloth that was protecting the keys from getting dirty and softly pressed one. He took a deep breath and started playing an old song.

Suddenly, the whole room fell quiet. When he noticed, he abruptly stopped playing  and left the room with an embarrassed expression.

The silence was broken by Yasuoka, who started sniffling. His brother quickly ran over to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“What are you all staring at? Get back to work,” Hikaru then said. After a few seconds of hesitation, everyone went back to what they were doing earlier.

* * *

 

Masashi had probably returned home, as they could not find him anywhere in school. With a sigh, Yasuoka and Satoru flopped down on a sofa.

“Ya-chan, your eyes are still red,” Satoru said softly, patting his brother’s head. “Never thought you would cry because of that.”

“And here I thought you would start crying too,” Yasuoka snickered, giving Satoru a soft punch against his shoulder.

“Care to explain?” The twins had taken place on the other side of the table. “Everyone was quite surprised when you started crying all of a sudden.”

“Masashi hasn’t played the piano for years,” Satoru began, before Yasuoka could even say a word. “He learned it from our uncle. When Yasuoka and I were fighting, he would play is to calm us down. Ah, he played it all the time when we were kids. Our uncle was very proud of him. Suddenly, he…” Satoru glanced at his brother, but he looked away. “Suddenly, he died. He had lung cancer. We didn’t know about it until he was already gone. Masashi was devastated. He has never played the piano since. So to hear him play again, was really.. what’s the right word? It made me happy. Happy to know he has moved on, finally.

“This was quite a long story,” Satoru ended and chuckled. “Sorry you had to listen to all this.”

“It’s okay, we asked it ourselves. Let’s go home, Kaoru.”

“Wait!” All eyes went to Yasuoka. “Would you mind keeping this to yourselves?”

“Sure. Both of you did a good job today, by the way,” Kaoru said with a smile.

“Umh, thanks,” Satoru said for both of them. “We should go home also, Ya-chan.”

* * *

 

“Ma-chan? You’re in here?”

“Please unlock your door, Masashi-nii.”

Slowly the door to the room of the eldest brother opened, revealing Masashi, who looked like a mess.

“You look.. awful.”

“I know. And I don’t care.”

“What have you been doing?”

“You really want to know?”

“Not if you put it that way.”

“I found it, though.”

“What?”

“My textbooks.” From a drawer he pulled a book.

“Piano for beginners?”

“Ma-chan, are you..?”

“I’m considering it.”

Yasuoka let his tears flow again as he attacked his brother with a hug. Satoru couldn’t help himself and joined the hug.

“I’m so happy, Masashi-nii, so happy!”

“I think uncle would’ve wanted this too. That you would keep playing, I mean,” Satoru said and scratched the back of his head, looking away from the two.

“For you to say such things,” Masashi laughed and poked the other in his stomach, which resulted in an angry glare from Satoru.

For a moment it was silent. Then, Yasuoka’s stomach growled.

“I would love some sushi, actually.”

“Then let’s get some.”

“Awesome.”


End file.
